


Unfinished

by highrxller



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Crossover, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, M/M, oops thats a spoiler, spacefic, wow someones already dead ok cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highrxller/pseuds/highrxller
Summary: Hxh/ The 100 crossover fic! CURRENTLY UNFINISHEDTw? There's a bit of death, quite a lot of swearing, maybe I'll add more warnings as I go along but that's it for now
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Leorio Paladiknight & Pietro
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Leo’! Don’t you want to see the Earth?”

“Not particularly,” Leorio grumbled. “Besides, I can see it just fine if I look out the window.”

Pietro sighed.

“Sure, you see it, but you don’t _see_ it. Get what I mean?”

“Not really.”

“I figured as much.” He turned on his heel and huffily made his way down the hallway.

“Pietro! Don’t tell me you're being serious about this!” Leorio chastised, following his friend nervously down the spacecraft’s empty hall.

“Dead serious. I’ve been meaning to see the earth for as long as I could remember, and I’ve waited eighteen years in this stuffy craft for anything- even a glimpse of what life used to be like before space.” He looked up at Leorio with a sad smile, having stopped in his tracks to plead his case to his friend.

“Just a quick look? For my birthday?”

Leorio shuffled his feet and rubbed his neck in thought before finally caving in.

“Fine, for your birthday.”

“Thank you! You're the best, Leo’,” Pietro embraced his friend quickly before scurrying down the corridor, a happier spring to his step.

“It’s only a quick look, though! The air tanks won’t last longer than two minutes, tops.” Leorio fretted, calling out to Pietro who only waved his hand absently.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” He replied before sauntering into the control room.

“Oo, fancy,” Pietro ogled the space suit hanging on a hook on the right wall of the small, iron-panelled room with buttons and air tanks lining the walls.

“Get changed, quick. I don’t want to be here any longer than we have to,” Leorio urged, voice lowering down to an urgent whisper.

“Relax, worrywart! You'll get wrinkles before you turn twenty. The patrol officers never come this way, I made sure. We’ll be in and out before they even get the chance to check.” Pietro unzipped the suit nonetheless and dutifully climbed into the faded orange protective gear that rustled with every movement.  
Leorio inspected the air tanks for holes or leaks before finding one in good condition.

“This one should hold up,” He said, strapping it onto Pietro’s back and connecting the tubes between the tank and his mask. “You breathing okay?”

Pietro gave him a thumbs up with his gloved hand. Leorio could picture the beaming smile on his friends face and felt his own mouth tugging up into a soft expression. Difficult as Pietro could be, he was grateful for every good moment they spent together.

Leorio took his place behind the control panel, thankful for the years his dad had spent explaining the workings of the craft to him as a retired engineer. Though Leorio wasn’t sure he wanted to follow his dad’s footsteps in career choices, he could at least admit that the knowledge was helpful to him in a multitude of different occasions.

“I can’t believe this is really happening,” Leorio could make out his friend say from behind the helmet. He hooked up the microphone on Pietro’s helmet and put on his own headset that crackled with static for a moment before taking in the resonation of Pietro’s words.

“I’m happy for you,” Leorio smiled, but he could feel anxiety bubbling up inside of him. Too many things could go wrong right now, and Leorio wasn’t sure he’d be able to save his friend if anything bad happened to him.

“I’m going out,” Pietro saluted to his friend before going into the small, airtight room between the control room and the outside of the craft. The room was the only thing between Pietro and outer space.

Leorio returned the salute and locked the airtight door as soon as Pietro stepped in, hearing a great rush of air spill in before the heavy door slammed shut. Leorio ran around to the controls and pulled the eject lever, which activated the outside door to open.

Pietro was whisked out of the room in a flash, so quick that Leorio could barely register the fact that hs friend was gone into the vast unknown. For a quick, frightening second, Leorio’s heart seized with the worry that Pietro’s wire had broken and that he’d be stranded, but then he saw the flowing expanse of white cord trailing behind his friend and sighed with relief.

He’d be fine. Of course he would.

Suddenly Leorio’s headset crackled yet again, and he could hear what his friend was saying.

“Leorio? Can you hear me?”

Leorio panicked at the quiet, tearful tone his best friend’s voice took on. It was one he had never heard before.

“What’s wrong? Is there a tear in the suit? Speak to me, Pietro!”

Breaking his silence, Pietro inhaled shakily.

“It’s beautiful. It’s the most incredible thing i've ever witnessed. God, I wish you could see what I'm seeing, Leorio..”

“Fucking hell, Pietro,” Leorio swore. “I thought something was really wrong.”

“Nothings wrong.” Pietro chuckled giddily. “Nothing is wrong. I’ve never felt so alive.” The headset started to pitch and Pietro’s voice began to take on a faraway sound.

“I think the time’s almost up, Pietro. I should bring you back to the ship.”

He could feel his friend’s heart break at the very thought of coming back to the spacecraft. To have your dream right in front of you, only to be taken away after a couple minutes of bliss was torture. Nonetheless, Pietro knew what he had to do.

“I’m going to reel you back in now. Get one last good look.” Leorio muttered into the headset, before he heard Pietro’s voice again.

“I was only able to see the Earth for around a minute, but I’ve waited my whole life for this. To share this memory with you is.. The best thing that’s ever happened to me. So thank you, Leorio.” Pietro laughed, and this time Leorio could detect a small sob mixed in. “Thank you so much.”

Leorio could feel his eyes stinging a bit and went to swipe at them before hearing a noise that made his heart drop like a stone.

The telltale sound of heavy combat boots clanging down the industrial hallway kicked him into overdrive as he frantically pushed the button to reel Pietro back in. It couldn’t have been going any slower.

“Shit!” Leorio cursed into the headset. “Shit, shit.”

“What? What’s going on?” Pietro anxiously called out.

“I think people are coming. Don’t panic, I’m bringing you back in.”

Pietro twisted his head around in the clunky suit, craning to get a glimpse of the craft that was still a ways away.

“How far away are the people?” He asked, voice staying calm amidst his friend’s contrasting state of panic.

“I don’t know. It sounds close, like they're just down the hall, Pietro..”

Pietro closed his eyes.

“I'm not going to make it in time.”

“Yes you are!” Leorio choked and shut him down quickly. “You are. I won’t let you die out there.”

“Leorio,”

“No,”

“Leorio,” Pietro insisted, sighing.

“What,” He hissed, fists curled tight on top of the dashboard.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Wha-”

Just then, two patrol officers barged into the room, each flanking the commander and making a ruckus as they knocked down the metal control room door.

Leorio knew Pietro could hear everything on his own headset and couldn't imagine the helplessness his friend must be feeling.

“Leorio Palidknight, was it?” The commander, a middle aged man with a side part and sly, gap toothed grin leered at him with a raspy voice.

“Your old man was a fine engineer for this ship. Shame we had to meet like this, really..” The commander took in the whole scene, noticing the missing suit and air tank that usually adorned the wall.

“Who’s out there right now?” The commander asked innocently enough, arms crossed between his back.

Leorio shook his head, unwilling to speak. He wouldn't rat out his friend, and maybe if he could hold out long enough, Pietro would be able to come back to the ship safely.

The commander's superior grin fell from his face and was replaced by a twisted snarl, eyebrows furling.

“I gave you an order, kid. _Who is out there_?’ Once again, Leorio shook his head, standing firm. “I can’t tell you.”

The two armoured guards surged forward with the commander's approval and grabbed Leorio’s arms, pinning them behind his back. They went to reach for his headset, but he shook his head violently to get them to back off. He couldn’t let them take away his only line of communication to Pietro.

“Leorio!” Pietro shouted through the headset in alarm.

Leorio only sobbed dryly and tried to crumple to the ground, held firmly in place by the guards.

The commander walked over to Leorio’s restricted figure and bent down to gingerly take the headset off of his head.

Towering over Leorio, he spoke in a condescending tone.

“You know very well that using our valuable air tanks for a little unauthorized joyride in outer space is completely against the law, correct?”

Leorio nodded his head once and looked down in shame. If he could make it all seem like it was his fault, maybe they’d let Pietro off scot-free.

“Something you might not have known, however, is that this crime- and yes, it IS a crime- is punishable by _death_ ,” The commander smirked as Leorio whipped his head up and gaped, open mouthed and fearful at his superior.

“It was my fault! I forced Pietro to do everything!” Leorio gasped.

“Ah, so the truth finally comes out. Pietro, you said?”

Leorio cursed and squeezed his eyes shut. _I’m such an idiot, a fucking blabbermouth._

“If it truly was your idea, don't you think you'd be the one out there instead of him? Use your head, Leorio. Look at things from my point of view.”

“I'm telling the truth. Please, please save him.” Leorio begged. “I’ll do anything.”

“Oh, you will, let me assure you. Lots of hours working hard shifts for miscellaneous jobs on this ship to make up for your wrongdoings. However, I can’t be so lenient with your friend Pietro here.”

The commander made his way over to the window and peered out, hands still folded behind his back.

“Do you know how important these air tanks are? We have a limited supply to start with, and wasting them on unimportant civilians is the highest crime to pay on this ship. It’s greed, is what it is, and it deserves a punishment. Merely letting Pietro off the hook is unfathomable.” The commander’s reflection in the fogged window stared daggers into Leorio’s pale face.

“I'm afraid he’ll have to pay for this with his life.”

“No!” Leorio gasped and writhed with renewed urgency. “I’ll do anything! Spare him!”

The commander shook his head.

“My mind’s made up. This will teach you a lesson, at least.”

Leorio scowled, eyes furious.

“You fucking scum. All you care about is yourself! You don't give a shit about any of us on the ship. You're a bullshit tyrant on his high horse, that's what you are.” Leorio spat out.

“Maybe,” The commander replied, eyes going unfocused. “Maybe I am scum, but I’m doing this for the good of everyone on the ship. One life to save hundreds is how I see it. It’s how I have to see it, in order to run my position properly.”

“I hope, someday, that you’ll come to understand why I did this. And maybe, you’ll forgive me for it.” The commander smiled sadly, hand reaching around the eject lever that would disconnect Pietro’s cord from the side of the ship.

“Like hell I would,” Leorio’s eyes teared up and infuriated drops spilled down his cheeks. “I’ll never forget this for as long as I live.”

“Good.” And with a final beat, the hum of the ship’s motors in the background and the scream of fury coming from deep inside Leorio’s chest, the lever was pulled, ejecting his closest friend into the vast expanse of stars and void like dark with no oxygen left.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Three years later  _

Leorio bustled around the plain, empty office he was currently using as his personal workspace.

In his years of working on the spacecraft, he had finally started to develop a passion for being a doctor. In fact, it was the only thing that kept him sane all these years without Pietro.

It was hard, all alone. He had yet to forget about his friend's death. Leorio doubted he could if he tried.

For the moment, it was best to just push it out of his mind and get on with his job.

The first six months had been hell. He spent most of his days curled up in his cabin, drained and wallowing in self hatred. He still hadn’t shaken it off, the self hatred. But Leorio found different ways to cope with the guilt that came along with his friend's abrupt end.

The commander, to his merit, allowed Leorio the time. Depending on how you see it, he was perhaps too merciful on Leorio. But in exchange for all the time in the world, he expected Leorio's forgiveness.

Though you wouldn’t know just by looking at him, Leorio's heart ran cold with hatred for the man. Undiluted rage that was yet to be addressed.

Leorio wasn't the most confrontational person, and decided to keep personal matters to himself for the time being. However, he would never forget.

“Leorio! We have a new patient coming in!” Cheadle, the head nurse, called out to him.

“Alright, I’ll be there in a- ow!” Leorio cursed as he bumped his head on the top of his small door frame. He could practically see bits of sawdust fall down from the rafters.

“What a shithole,” He muttered to himself.

Leorio was a gifted student in doctoring and medicine. He worked hard, studied harder and always achieved good results.

So why did he have to be placed in criminal medical aid? Anything would have been better. He’d sooner taken a job with screaming, crying children then treating the worst, most violent criminals on the craft.

The job was a lot more average than you’d expect. However, some patients had to be sedated before they were carted into Leorio's office to be treated due to their aggressive behaviour.

Leorio was a strong man who worked out at the space craft’s gym as much as he could when he wasn’t on shift, but he was certainly no match for a bloodthirsty convicted criminal.

And there were certainly a lot. Criminals, that is. Almost too many, and the numbers kept climbing at alarming rates.

People tended to get antsy on the confined craft. They hadn’t been on solid land in over a hundred years, before they had to evacuate the earth from a nuclear breakout, or so the tale went. 

Their ship had ten branches, each with different purposes, with a mothercraft in the middle. The ship's name was Noah’s Arc, some biblical term that the first humans who’d built the ship believed in.

That was when there was hope of a god. Now that humans lived in the sky, the only thing out of reach was life on earth.

To be completely honest, Leorio didn’t find living in space to be all that it was cracked up to be. In fact, he’d been born on the Arc and had never known any other reality, so life in space was just clockwork at this point.

Despite this, Leorio couldn’t deny the thoughts that ran through the back of his head every time he woke up alone in his bunk, worked on patients and shut off his cabin light at night.

_ Is this really all we live for? _

_ Could there be a possibility of life on earth? _

_ Was Pietro happy in his final moments? _

He didn’t like to linger on the last thought for too long. Even the name was a touchy subject. His coworkers knew better than to ask, but barely anyone knew the full story of Pietro’s passing due to Leorio's reluctance in revealing much information.

Shaking him quickly from his loop of thoughts, a white lab coat turned the corner holding up the slight frame of what appeared to be a teen girl.

She was in an all white getup, with a short sleeve shirt and shorts that seemed worn out. Leorio briefly wondered why she was in this unit before seeing the thin trail of blood coming down the side of her head.

“Miss, you’re bleeding!” The doctor's assistant keeping her upright called out.

“I’m well aware,” she snarled out in an exasperated tone. “And it’s not "miss",”

Leorio did a double take. The person’s voice was fairly androgynous, with notes of feminity peeking out of the harsh tone. 

Their hair, feathering out and curling a little below the ears in pale blonde strands was easily mistakable as a girlish feature as well. However, with reconsideration, the patient's jaw could be perceived as manly due to its sharp edges. 

The good bone structure was about the only thing manly about them. Every other feature could be plainly described as beautiful, with the cute little expanse of freckles along their nose-

“I can walk myself, thanks,” They jerked away from the assistant and clumsily made their way over to the doctors office before Leorio realized he should do something.

“Hey, um..” You? Bro? Celestial being? Leorio was having a crisis. 

“I don’t think you’re in the condition to walk,” He said with a slightly dumb expression on his face in what he hoped to be a non-condescending tone.

“I walk just fine.”

“No, I wouldn’t want your injuries to get worse,”

Their scowl only deepened.

“I  _ said _ I'm fine- wOAH!”

Leorio quickly scooped them up in his arms and carried them bridal-style down the hall.

“The hell are you doing?” They threw a couple of punches at his arm, which, though he didn’t want to admit it, hurt like a bitch.

“I’m bringing you to the office for an emergency checkup,” Leorio responded. This was all purely medical, after all. 

The person finally stilled in his arms, giving in to exhaustion.

“Sure. Whatever,” They sighed.

Leorio arrived at his office, pointedly avoiding staring at the person in his arms.

“What happened to you?” He asked before setting them down on the medical table on the far right side of his office.

They sat up and crossed their arms, leaning against the wall for support.

“Nothing happened. I fell off my cabin bed and injured myself, that was it.”

Leorio looked up from the patient's medical files. The notes were vague and there was hardly anything there.

“Bullshit. You wouldn’t be in the medical department for criminals if you fell off your bed,” Leorio protested, bemused.

“Maybe it was a  _ criminally _ bad fall,”

Leorio pinched the top of his brow and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Tell me, what really happened?”

The patient sat, leg bouncing nervously, in silence.

“I got into a fight,” They finally said.

“Well, I figured,” Leorio remarked, sizing up the wounds. They appeared to have gash along their hairline, along with a limp on the right leg.

“The other guy looks worse.” They piped up.

Leorio wasn’t expecting that, though he could hardly take what this person was saying at face value.

“Right,” Leorio drawled, tapping his pen along the clipboard.

“It’s true,” They suddenly took on a faraway look in their eyes and seemed to space out, staring at the blank industrial wall, void of windows or photographs.

“Though I’m not sure you’d be able to check for yourself. The body’s probably in the ship's morgue by now.” 

Leorio got up from his seat and stood in front of the patient. 

“I’m going to check for head injuries now, all right?” He said, slightly jokingly.

The person looked straight up at him, craning their neck to get a better view of Leorio’s face. He found himself staring into a pair of beautiful eyes, burning a fiery amber hue Leorio had never seen before.

“You think I’m lying, don’t you?”

Leorio hummed.

“I don’t think you’re lying, per se,” He commented as he put on some surgical gloves. 

“I just think you might be experiencing minor delusion. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with this,”

The patient flushed angrily, but it gave off a rather endearing effect as the heat mixed with the pale smoothness of their skin. 

“I’m not delusional! You’re pretty rude, you know,” 

“Do me a favour and pipe down, now,” Leorio chastised dryly as he pushed back the person’s bangs that framed their face in almost silver-blonde locks.

The patient shut up at the touch and merely let the doctor dab at their cut with alcohol. They grimaced at the stinging pain but otherwise didn’t say a word.

“Nice job behaving yourself, do you want a lollipop now?”

The patient flipped him off and Leorio chuckled as he turned his back, taking off the gloves and washing his hands.

“So what’s your name?” He asked over the rushing water from the tap hitting the empty metal bottom of the cast iron sink.

“It didn’t say on the papers?” The patient asked quizzically. 

“Nope. It’d appear that you’re off the grid, sweetheart,” Leorio said 

The patient seemed to contemplate their options for a bit before resigning their head and slouching down the wall with a sigh. 

“Kurapika.”

“Kurapika?”

  
“Don’t repeat it, you sound weird.”

“Is that it? Just Kurapika?”

“I- Yeah, like Cher, you know?”

Leorio stared at Kurapika with a blank expression on his face as the blonde patient sighed in exasperation once again.

“Nevermind. I guess you don't spend a lot of time reading history textbooks,”

Leorio cocked an eyebrow.

“Do doctor textbooks count? I’m sure I've read enough in the past year to fully stock a library,”

Kurapika smirked a little at this but otherwise stayed quiet, eyes darting around the room in a slightly fidgety manor.

“One more thing,” Leorio started off hesitantly.

Kurapika’s eyes fell back down to Leorio’s face and regarded him evenly.

“Yeah?”

“What pronouns do you go by?”

Kurapika blushed cutely in a way that further confused Leorio about the whole situation.

“Not you too, thinking I’m a girl,” Kurapika said in a biting yet tired tone, as though he’d had this conversation one too many times.

“Well, I just wanted to make sure..!”

Kurapika folded his arms across his chest. 

“He/him. Or they/them, if you really can't grasp my feminine masculinity,”

Kurapika looked at Leorio for a beat before turning his head to the side, eyebrows drawn together slightly in a contemplating yet abashed position, tucking a loose strand of blonde behind his ear.

“But thanks. For being respectful and asking, I mean,”

Leorio grinned and gave Kurapika a thumbs up.

“No problem,” Leorio picked up his clipboard once again. 

“Now let’s finish up the checkup and you’ll be on your way, alright?”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
